


Soft

by witchdoctor789



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, hajime just really loves soft things, so does komaeda but he only loves one soft thing and that thing is hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdoctor789/pseuds/witchdoctor789
Summary: Killing games are hard and Hajime needs comfort. Surprisingly, soft things are easy to come by on a previously deserted island.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Love Komahina.

Ever since he arrived on the island, Hajime discovered that he was quite fond of  _ soft  _ things. He was unsure if it was the search for comfort or familiarity that caused him to look for it. It started with the sand on the beach. He remembers it underneath him when he awoke, a fluffy-haired boy leaning over him and questioning him about his health. He had gone to the beach multiple times with his family. Even if he was the least favorite child, he cherished it nonetheless. The grains of sand digging into his hands let him go back, even for a moment, to when he had been with his loved ones. Back then, he didn’t know how much it would mean to him. 

Later, it became his bed. A soft place where nobody would disturb him. He was never the most mentally sound person. Anxiety and panic attacks came to him often, and depression plagued his mind. Every time, he would seek the comfort of his bed, a place where he felt safe to let it all out. He felt protected, and he could attempt to fend off the thoughts that fought to end his life. His pillow was especially soft. He held it when he felt lonely, and cried into it when he didn’t want to be too loud. It took all of his frustrations, the screaming, punching, being thrown against the wall, and  _ other  _ things, as well.

Hajime liked to keep his private life, well,  _ private _ . It ended up being even  _ more  _ private when he realized just how much the other students disliked Nagito. Despite the private-ness and relationship-hiding, the two boys still found themselves in bed together, sand dusting the floor from their stumbling the previous night. Though it was hot, though neither of them moved in fear of ruining the tender mood that had set when they woke up. Hajime‘s hand was tangled in the other’s hair, gently combing out the knots his lover could never get out himself. 

“Why do you like playing with my hair? It’s all strong and gross,” the taller boy mumbled into Hajime’s neck. He had always thought that he made a good pillow, much better than his own. “It’s not disgusting,” Hajime began, his hand moving to rub his thumb along the other’s cheek. “And I like it. It’s fluffy.” It was true. He loved Nagito’s hair. It was soft, and it was one of the things that gave him that familiar sense of comfort and safety. The texture reminded him of… something. He wasn’t really sure what it reminded him of, the closest he could come to a solid conclusion was relating it to a childhood stuffed animal. 

Nagito felt similarly. He was always a weak child, and misfortune fought against him while illness plagued him for most of his life. Hajime was stronger than he could ever be. If anyone would be able to protect him from the horrors of the future, it would always be Hajime. The weight of the hand of his face was soothing as he leaned into the touch. The strong hands that would be able to protect him from his own fate, akin to how a childhood stuffed animal would protect a child from the monsters under their bed. 

It took another half hour before either of them were ready to get out of bed. Nagito quickly retreated to the bathroom in need of a shower after the night’s events. Hajime soon found himself searching for their lost clothing that also required washing. Two pairs of pants were easily located, as they had landed not too far from where they had been resting. Their shoes were scattered by the door, small piles of sand were also found in the near vicinity. Trailing the piles of sand, Hajime’s eyes soon found themselves on the other’s jacket. It had been carelessly thrown on the floor after he had pushed it off his lover’s shoulders. 

It looked as though it were the smallest size available, especially when Nagito was wearing it. However, now that Hajime was actually  _ holding _ it, it looked at least a size up from his own clothing. After realizing it would fit him, and assuming his boyfriend would be in the shower a while longer, it took only a few seconds for him to give into temptation and try it on. The jacket was extremely warm, too warm to be wearing on an island every day. It was well insulated, perfect for late fall or early spring. The interior of the hood had a light fuzziness to it as well, like a cozy blanket in the middle of winter. 

“Hajime?”

Hajime spun around, a dark blush covering his face as he realized he had been caught. Nagito emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a clean t-shirt and boxers he had found buried in his drawers. His hand rubbed at the towel thrown over his head in an attempt to dry his bird nest-like hair. 

“Ah! You found my jacket!”

It only took a few long strides for the white-haired boy to carry himself across the room. His hands tugged at the collar of the jacket, pulling it snugly around Hajime’s shoulders and neaten the hood. Nagito hummed in approval before pushing back Hajime’s bangs to place a soft kiss to the other’s forehead. 

Yeah, Hajime really loves soft things.


End file.
